joshua_dufurrenafandomcom-20200213-history
Babe Long Road Trip will become a 3rd film and 2nd sequel releasing on May 1, 2022
Babe Long Road Trip will become a 3rd film and 2nd sequel to the 1st sequel Babe: Pig In The City (1998) releasing on May 1, 2022. Running time: 175 Minutes Rated: G. Directed by: Jimmy Kimmel. Produced by: Jimmy Fallon. Written by: Jason Frerichs. Production company: Kennedy Miller Productions Distributed by: Universal Pictures - Sesame Street Characters - Kevin Clash as Benny Rabbit. Steve Whitmire as Ernie. Matt Vogel as Count von Count. - Live Action/CGI Cast - David Hasselhoff as Eugene Hoggett. Scott Bakula as Zachary Kruse. Clancy Brown as Justin Bagdasarian. Derek Drymon as Maxwell Winfrey. - Voices - E.G. Daily as Babe the pig. Danny Mann as Ferdinand, a white Indian Runner duck Jimmy Kimmel as the Narrator Jenny Slate as Zootie the chimpanzee Steven Wright as Bob the chimpanzee Jason Frerichs as Thelonius the orangutan Dana Snyder as the Bull terrier and the Doberman Pinscher Kimberly Williams Paisley as the pink poodle and a choir cat Myles Jeffrey as Easy the chimpanzee Adam Goldberg as Flealick the disabled, talkative Jack Russell terrier Dave Willis as Nigel the Bulldog and Alan the Mastiff Carey Means as as Snoop the airport security sniffer beagle Carolyn Lawrence as Fly the Border Collie Hugo Weaving as Rex the Border Collie Jim Cummings as a pelican Katie Leigh as a kitten Jerry Trainor as a cow Jimmy Fallon as a horse Nathan Kress as Easy the chimpanzee, and a tough pup Johnny Depp as Fishes Naomi Watts as Additional Voices - Summary - 3 years later after the events of the second film Babe lives with Benny Rabbit and Ernie at a farm and his animal friends and also Eugene Hoggett gets sick from working too hard so he must get some rest with Benny Rabbit and Ernie watching him and hires Zachary Kruse, Justin Bagdasarian, and Maxwell Winfrey to take Babe, and other animals on a road trip along with Count von Count to a hotel and other places and having fun doing fun things together and singing songs and making new friends and other fun stuff to do until Eugene Hoggett recovers and at the end of the film after a long road trip Eugene Hoggett is recovered from getting sick from his job Benny Rabbit watches Babe and says "That'll Do Pig That'll Do". Note for this film: The Hotel that appeared in Babe: Pig In The City will appear in this third film titled Babe: Long Road Trip. Note for this film: The Song "La La La" was sung by Babe and his animal friends inside the hotel in Babe: Pig In The City so The Song "La La La" will be sung by Babe and his animal friends along with Count von Count in this third film titled Babe: Long Road Trip inside the hotel at night. Note for this film: Animal Control Officers may have appeared in Babe: Pig In The City but they won't appear in this third film titled Babe: Long Road Trip. Note: Babe: Long Road Trip was supposed to become a 3rd film and 2nd sequel to the 1st sequel Babe: Pig In The City (1998) and release on August 18, 2001 but when nothing happened it got delayed & moved forward to May 1, 2022. Note: This is the first CGI/Live Action film not to feature James Cromwell as Arthur Hoggett & Magda Szubanski as Esme Cordelia Hoggett. Note for at the end of this film and 4th film before the end credits: Benny Rabbit will say "That'll Do Pig That'll Do" to Babe the pig before this movie and 4th movie ends with the end credits. - Production - This film will begin filming in January 2022-April 2022.